she keeps me in check
by emerald days
Summary: The story of how Percy and Luna got together. Told by Percy's point of view. SS/HG on the side.


She keeps me in check

The first time I met Luna Lovegood was when at her sorting. I was just waiting for the feast and thinking about my duties as prefect. There was a long line to go before Ginny, no doubt she would be in Gryfindor like the rest of us. The reason she caught my eye was not because of her weird clothes and jewelry but because the 5 children before her was sorted into Hufflepuff. People were starting to wonder when the line of Hufflepuffs would end when she was called and sorted into Ravenclaw. I think my parents were unsure which house I would be in. I'm the most ambitious of all my siblings and I suppose the bookworm of the family. Not that I would ever tell anyone this but the Hat actually told me I could be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I was horrified at the thought and asked for Griffindor. The hat agreed. In later years I sometimes wish I had chosen a different house away from my family. It would have been quieter, that's for sure.

The second time I met her, well saw her was when she was walking down the corridor with Ginny. I was told by mother to keep an eye on Ginny so naturally I was making sure she made friends. Ginny seemed to be great friends with her and she would tell mother about her when we got home from summer. I never paid attention but from the snips I heard she was definitely an odd ball. I mean why would anybody believe something other than solid fact?

After my graduation I worked at the ministry. I loved my work, organizing papers and writing reports. Just to think that some of these papers would change or effect the law on which our community stands excited me. I wanted more and no amount of work could tire me. I started learning about wizarding law during the hours I was free. I couldn't go to Law school because my family wasn't exactly rich. I lived with my family to save rent and used the money I saved for summer programs and books. I became so immersed in my own world that I hardly went home any more. I would see my parents from time to time as Dad works a couple of floors below me and mom would force me to come home to make sure I was eating properly as she put it.

When Dumbledore started saying that Voldemort had returned I didn't want to believe it. The thought scared me but I was living such a fine life that I didn't want it wrecked. I had a job I loved, I didn't have any brothers to annoy me near, I had dreams I wanted to fulfill, so I thought I would ignore it. Voldemort was not working out in the open so I went on with my ordinary day life. That put me in hot water with my family and I lost my temper, yes the famous Weasley temper and I alienated myself from my family. I got promotion after promotion and became the youngest secutery to the minister. Although I am ashamed that I only thought of myself during those times, but I admit that I am proud I still hold that record. Not until Dumbledore died did I realize what a fix I was in. Most of my family was in the order. Even though I was very close to the mister I knew no one trusted me. I felt bad for yelling at my parents and looked for any means to get out. It wasn't easy but I managed it on the day of the last battle of Hogwarts. My parents and family surprisingly welcomed me with open arms. I remember crying a little and my father saw it. Also it might have been because I had pulled Fred out of harm's way when that Deatheater blasted the wall above his head. He looked at me like he used to when we were young, like a little brother looking round eyed at his older brother. You could say that I saved his life. I was grazed with a chunk of ceiling though I still have the scar on my left shoulder. I also managed to save a small Gryfindor from Ginny's year Creavy, I think his name was. Plus I got to take down a couple of deatheaters.

Many things happened after we won the war. We lost many people but gained peace again. I was reminded of how doing things for people felt so good. I used to love my work as a prefect and as Head Boy. That was for others benefit wasn't it? I became secertry under the new minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. I was glad I got my old post back, but it may have been because there was so much commotion and was such a big mess that they didn't want to make more mess by moving me, or that I was the only person who knew how the ministry was being run that wasn't in Azkaban. I like to believe it's the latter. Soon things were running again. I resigned and took a position in the UK law department. My family was shocked that I would take a step back and take the lower job but I wanted to work with law. About 2 years later I passed to become a lawyer.

Around that time my life was starting to lose balance again I now lived alone so I hardly visited my family. I was again wrapped up in my world. They say humans make the same mistakes but I guess that's true, at least with me. I broke up with Penelope, my on-again-off-again girlfriend. She said there was no more 'us' anymore. Although I believed I was a person who could live alone without the comforts of being close to someone but, Penelope leaving me hurt.

It was the 4th anniversary ball of the fall of Lord Voldemort when I saw her again. I think I may have caught a glimpse of her at the final battle but I'm not too sure. Anyway this year it was Severus Snape's turn to give the speech. He had declined many times but Harry had insisted that since he took a major part in the war that he had to do it. It turned out that Snape was spy for the order and was loyal to Dumbledore till the very end. For some reason Harry respected the man and cleared his name of all charges. He also helped a great deal in the capture of rogue deatheaters. He was still head master of Hogwarts because McGonagall wanted to teach and he didn't. We talked a little and I found we were sort of alike. We made the same sort of mistakes in our youth. Snape started teaching at Hogwarts in my 2nd year he was the youngest Professor and Headmaster in Hogwarts history. I started to respect the man who was such a strict teacher it bordered on cruelty. He came with Hermione Granger who my brother still had a crush on. I really don't know how those two got together but really they looked happy, or as happy as Snape would show. I felt lonely then, even Snape had found someone and I was all alone. My brother Ronald kept throwing them or more like Snape murderous looks. That was when I saw her, a dirty blonde haired girl holding Ron's hand as though to stop him from running to Hermione and Snape. She reminded me of a thouroughly loved Barbey doll. Her hair although not dull could not be called blonde or brown. Her eyes were sort of dreamy and hazel her skin was soft and white. She looked lovely in my opinion. I wanted to talk to her but thought it best not to, Ron was fuming as it was. Ginny was with Harry of course but I had this funny feeling they would not last very long. When I was young I spent the most time listening to my mother chit-chap because all my brothers never really wanted to sit and listen to her gossip. Not until Ginny became older that I was freed from it. But something did come out listen to mum, I developed a sixth sense for reading relationships. Call me grandma but really I can read it, except mine that is….

The next time I saw her was at the 5th anniversary ball. Ron was still fuming because this time Hermione had announced her engagement to Severus Snape. Hermione looked so happy. I had a good feeling about her relationship so I ignored all that was being said about the couple. And as I had thought Harry had broken up with Ginny. Harry had come alone making him the most eligible bachelor and Ginny had refused to come at all. The dirty blonde girl from last year had come alone. So I walked up to her and talked. It began with "You're Percy Weasley." She had stated, "Ginny told me about you." She looked at me with a slight smile. "And your Luna Lovegood" I said and she nodded smiling. "Ginny didn't want to come because she broke up with Harry." She said and I said "Well that was bound to happen." She stared at me questioningly and I continued "Well to put it in a girl's way their chemistry wasn't right." I was embaraced that I had just said that but she nodded as though it was the easiest thing to agree on and said "you're loved by hummle-loves." Now it was my turn to stare. "Hummle-loves are creatures that know whether it's true love or not. People who are loved by them can see if the relationship works or not." I nodded having nothing to do. "So you're not with Ron this year?" I asked. "No he only wanted me last year to prove to Hermione he wasn't alone." I snorted. It was such a Ron-like thing to do. She still had that dreamy look about her. I asked about her job and she told me she ran the Quibler with her father. Yes, Xienophilius Lovegood. Our fathers are actually friends. First I thought she was silly for believing those things I still do as a matter of fact but she pulled me into conversation. The music started up then and I asked her to dance she happily accepted and we danced. It was so nice to spend the evening with someone so different as I. It was refreshing.

After the ball I for some reason started reading the Quibler I started seeing her world. And I started thinking of her more and more. I finally mustered up the courage to ask her out. We went out for dinner and talked of our lives. I talked about how I wasn't seeing much of my family anymore. She frowned at that and gave me another example with another nonexistent creature about the importance of family. I don't know how she did it but she for some reason pulled me back into my family. I began to see that I was only looking at myself until now. During her talk of Crupplehorn snorcacks or whatever the hell it was, she made me laugh and breathe freely. I teased her she didn't seem to mind. We had fun. My workaholic attitude started to change and I starting to care for those around me.

Our relationship took a romantic turn at Severus and Hermione's wedding. It was a small affair. Only Harry, our family the Hogwarts staff and the Malfoys were there. Ron hadn't come but Luna was invited. The reception party was much larger because it was the marriage of two war heroes. We were dancing again and she asked me what the Hummle-loves thought. I laughed and told her they were going to be fine. We kissed then. I thought she would pull away but she didn't we kissed there in the middle of the dance floor.

Our relationship was nice she kept me from working too hard and I kept her from dreaming too much. My family laughed so hard at the thought of us together. Straight laced and no nonsense me with dreamy Luna.

I proposed on the 7th anniversary ball. It was Hermione's turn to give the speech. I really don't know what it is about that family but we are close. They had their first child that year, Valentina, a cute tiny little girl. Luna was made godmother. Draco was Godfather. Anyway I was so nervous but she said yes in that soft voice.

I look around myself now just before that door opens and she appears, and think how she has made me human. She told me the importance of family through that weird creature, she taught me love was not some convenience for work. She stopped me from alienating myself again. I see my family even Ron who has finally gotten over the fact that Hermione married Severus, and Ginny who is still angry at Harry. Hermione is Maiden of honor for Luna. Hermione and Ginny's friendship went rocky when she dumped Ron and even bumpier when she broke up with Harry. Ginny is here but is ignoring Hermione and Luna, she thought she would be the maid of honor, I think. Well we all have our moments when we distance ourselves from friends and family. I know I did. The doors open and my angel bride floats in. She looks so lovely.

I love her truly. She would not make a great minister's wife as I imagined my future wife to be but I as hell don't want to be a minister anymore.

That night when we were finally alone we were sitting on the bed when she took my hand and put it on her stomach. I looked at her, round eyed. She smiled softly and said "Now you have more reasons to come home early."

Yes, she changed me. She was my missing piece. I don't care that she's weird or usually off into dream world. She keeps me in check and you know what? I love her, despite the fact that she's nothing to what I wanted of my wife when I was young.


End file.
